Twinkle Starlight
Twinkle Starlight is the ending theme for the Planetarian net animation adaptation of the series. It was released on July 27, 2016, alongside with the image song Worlds Pain. It is performed by Sayaka Sasaki. Lyrics Romaji = Miageta soratakaku furisosogu kirameki yo Twinkle, Brilliant, Wonder Starlight. kono mama Sotto mabuta tojite mo mune ni kirari kagayaku yo Tatoeba sou konna ame no hi Kumoma kara nozoku sora ni ashita e no negai o komete Kitto soko ni aru yo (Eternal Starlight) Michibiku hikari o (Beyond The Night) Oikake tsuzukeru (Over The Blue Sky) Osanai hi no youna sunda hitomi de dakara Mukyuu ni matataku hoshi yo kibou no inori-tachi yo Omoi nose ginga no hate made mo Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Star. Shiny, Bright In The Sky. Oh...Wonderful Twinkle Starlight. Haruka na toki o hete uketsuida kioku-tachi Twinkle, Brilliant, Wonder Starlight. shizuka na Yoru o yuku tabibito no sora ni kirari michi o sasu Tatoeba sou tsuranaru hoshi o seiza e to musunda no wa Sora koeru kibou no shirushi kitto soko ni soko ni soko ni aru Eternal, Eternal, Eternal Starlight. Beyond, Beyond, Beyond The Night. Over The Blue Sky. rarara Kokoro no oku terasu no wa anata dake no Starlight Toki o koete mo kasureteite mo Itsuka kitto kagayakidasu yo dakara Oozora idakare nagara ryoute o takaku nobashi hoshi ni negai kasane Mukyuu ni matataku hoshi yo kibou no inori-tachi yo Omoi nose ginga no hate made mo Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Star. Shiny, Bright In The Sky. Beyond, Beyond, Beyond The Night Over The, Over The, Over The Blue Sky. Oh...Wonderful Wonderful Twinkle Starlight. |-| Kanji = 見上げた空高く　降り注ぐきらめきよ Twinkle, Brilliant, Wonder Starlight.　このまま そっと目蓋(まぶた)とじても　胸にきらり　輝くよ たとえばそうこんな雨の日 雲間から覗く空に　明日(あした)への願いを込めて きっとそこにあるよ　(Eternal Starlight) 導くひかりを　(Beyond The Night) 追いかけ続ける　(Over The Blue Sky) 幼い日のような澄んだ瞳で　だから 無窮(むきゅう)にまたたく星よ　希望の祈りたちよ 想いのせ　銀河の果てまでも Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Star. Shiny, Bright In The Sky. Oh…Wonderful Twinkle Starlight. 遥かな時を経て　受け継いだ記憶たち Twinkle, Brilliant, Wonder Starlight.　静かな 夜を往く旅人の　空にきらり　道を指す 例えばそう連なる星を　星座へと結んだのは 空超える　希望の印 きっとそこに　そこに　そこにある Eternal, Eternal, Eternal Starlight. Beyond, Beyond, Beyond The Night. Over The Blue Sky.　ららら 心の奥照らすのは　あなただけのStarlight 時を超えても　掠(かす)れていても いつかきっと輝きだすよ　だから 大空抱かれながら　両手を高く伸ばし　星に願い重ね 無窮(むきゅう)にまたたく星よ　希望の祈りたちよ 想いのせ　銀河の果てまでも Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Star. Shiny, Bright In The Sky. Beyond, Beyond, Beyond The Night. Over The, Over The, Over The Blue Sky. Oh…Wonderful Wonderful Twinkle Starlight. |-| English = The overflowing glitters in the high sky I look up at Twinkling, brilliant, wonderful starlight. Just like this... If I close my eyelids gently, my heart is filled with glittering twinkles Let's see... In such rainy days I put all my prayers for tomorrow, to the sky peeking through the clouds I'm sure it's over there, the eternal starlight The light to guide my way beyond the night I will chase after it, even over the blue sky With a clear childlike gaze, so... The everlasting twinkling stars, the prayers of hope Carry on my feelings, even beyond the limit of galaxy Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle star Shining bright in the sky Oh... Wonderful twinkle starlight Passing through distant time, inheriting numerous memories Twinkling, brilliant, wonderful starlight. As they sparkle in the sky they point the way for the traveler in the silent night Let's see... The interlinking stars bond into constellations They are the symbol of hope passing through the sky I'm sure it's there, over there, by your side The endless, everlasting, eternal starlight Beyond the night Over the blue sky... La la la... The only one shining upon the depth of my heart is your starlight No matter how much time will pass, even if I'll lose my sight off you some time Someday, I'm sure you will shine radiantly, so... As I'm embraced within the vast sky, I hold my hands high, and my prayers overlap with the stars... The everlaasting twinkling stars, the prayers of hope Carry on my feelings, even beyond the limit of galaxy Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle star Shining bright in the sky Beyond the night Over the blue sky Oh... How wonderful, twinkle starlight Videos アニメ「planetarian」エンディング【Twinkle Starlight】試聴動画 「Twinkle Starlight」歌ってみた【アニメ『planetarian』カラオケ配信記念】 References Official Website Category:Music